A Soldier's Heart
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi, a soldier in the Japanese Army, all ready served his time but now he goes back to fight as his wife Kagome is ready to give birth. Sequel to "Traveling Soldier"


**NEW ONE SHOT**

**Name of One-Shot: **A Soldier's Heart

**Summary: **Inuyasha Takahashi, a soldier in the Japanese Army, all ready served his time but now he goes back to fight as his wife Kagome is ready to give birth.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is the sequel to **Traveling Soldier! **My best friend convinced me to write this because the prequel was awesome! And so I thought why not? So here it is! **A Soldier's Heart! **Please R&R kindly.

**WARNING: READ THE PREQUEL "Traveling Soldier" BEFORE YOU READ THIS!**

**Name of Chapter: **A Soldier's Heart

….

(Inuyasha's POV)

_I was walking down a narrow lane when all of a sudden I hear guns and bombs going off. I started running towards it with my own weapons in hand. I saw my buddy Miroku crouched down by a fallen wall. I ran to him._

"_What's going on," I yelled to Miroku when I get to him._

"_Their ambushing us," he yelled back, loading his gun and shooting it our enemy's. _

"_Curse them!" I yelled, loading my gun and shooting it our enemy's also._

_They started advancing on us. Miroku and I, along with the rest our grouped moved away._

_As we were running, an underground bomb went off and blasted us all._

I bolted upright in a cold sweat and looked around frantically. I was at home, in bed, next to Kagome, who was sound asleep, undisturbed by my outburst. I sighed in relief and quietly got out of bed, careful to not disturb Kagome's peaceful slumber.

I silently made my way to the kitchen and got a glass of water and drank it in one gulp and filled it again.

Ever since I got home three months ago, I've been having dreams, nightmares is the proper word for it, from when I was fighting. The last dream I had was when most of my group got injured, four men died from a hidden bomb that was in the ground. I was one of those injured along with Miroku.

I jumped a little when someone hugged me from behind but relaxed when I smelt Kagome.

"What are you doing up," she sleepily asked me, laying her head on my back. I calmed knowing she was near me. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah," I said, turning around and burring my head in her neck and inhaling her Cherry Vanilla scent. I forgot all about my nightmare.

"Don't worry," she said, hugging me as tight as she could. "They're only dreams. Nothing real."

"I know." I said, inhaling her scent more. Kami, I love her scent. It make me forget all my troubles. "Let's go back to bed. You need your rest."

After I got home, I proposed to Kagome and we were married a month later. It wasn't a big wedding. Mostly family and friends. We didn't mind, as long as we were happy and spend the rest of our lives together.

She nodded and I took her hand and lead her back to out bedroom where we laid on our bed and I began rubbing her stomach. She liked it when I rubbed her stomach.

She started tracing a scar on my cheek as I rubbed her stomach.

"Three more months," she said softly.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you excited?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"Do want a girl or boy?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll love him or her the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said. I leaned over and kissed her. "Let's go to sleep."

She nodded and I pulled her closer to me, careful not to put to much pressure on her stomach. In minutes, we were both fast asleep.

….

(Morning and Author's POV)

"Feel good?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he rubbed her feet. Kagome nodded, her eyes closed.

"Yeah. It feels so good." Kagome smiled.

"Well, it's the least I could do since I'm the one who got you pregnant." Inuyasha said, rubbing her feet still.

"It's not so bad. You rub my feet everyday." Kagome said and smiled brighter.

Inuyasha leaned over her.

"Glad you think so." He captured her lips in a chaste kiss, which turned into a passionate one. He gently put his hand behind her neck and brought her closer to him. It would of gone deeper if it weren't for the doorbell being rung.

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed, getting off her. Kagome laughed.

"Go answer the door, lover boy," Kagome told him, sitting up with the help of Inuyasha.

"Fine," Inuyasha said, pecking her real quick then going to the door.

When he opened it, he saw a man with long flowing silver hair with stunning silver eyes with specks of gold in them. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead. (Okay, in this story Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ARE NOT related and I know he doesn't have silver eyes either.)

"Uh, Sergeant Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, looking at his command officer. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver you something and tell you some news." He said. "May I come in?"

"Uh, of course." Inuyasha stepped to the side to let him in.

"Inuyasha, who was at the door?" Kagome said, looking at Sesshomaru for an instant then back at her husband.

"Kagome, this is my Sergeant," Inuyasha said, a bit uncomfortable. "Sir, this is my lovely wife Kagome."

Sesshomaru held out his hand to her and she took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He said in a sort of cold voice but it had a hint of caring in it.

"It's nice to meet you too," Kagome said, taking her hand back from him.

Sesshomaru nodded at her then turned to Inuyasha.

"May we speak now?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded and motioned Sesshomaru to sit on the couch, which he did.

"Kagome, would you mind getting us something to drink, please?" Inuyasha said to her, sitting in the chair next to the couch.

She nodded and went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk about, sir?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked, uncertain of what Sesshomaru wanted to say to him.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply before he spoke.

"You're going back to war." He flatly told him.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Our enemy's are attacking us again." Sesshomaru told him.

"Didn't they learn their lesson the last time?" Inuyasha asked in outrage.

"Apparently not."

Inuyasha and banged his hand on the coffee table.

"Dammit! I can't go back to war! I have a kid on the way!"

"I understand, Inuyasha. But this is for your country."

"I know that. But…Kagome." He sighed. "I can't leave her again."

"I know how you feel, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "I have to leave my wife, too."

"Your married?" Inuyasha asked, not believing he would be the married type of man.

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out a picture from his wallet and showed it to Inuyasha. In the picture was a girl with flowing brown hair and deep brown eyes. In her arms a pink bundle.

"Your daughter?" Inuyasha asked, nodding towards the pink bundle then handing the picture back to Sesshomaru.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "She's two months old."

"When do I have to leave?" Inuyasha asked and instantly regretted it. If he didn't go fight, he would be in big trouble with the government and his troubles would be put on Kagome also and she didn't need his problems.

"Leave?" Kagome asked, coming in with a tray of ice tea and a plate of cookies. She put them on the coffee table. "Who's leaving?"

"I am, Kagome," Inuyasha told her. Kagome eyes widened and her hand flew to her stomach. Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her into his lap. He didn't care if Sesshomaru was in the room. He needed to comfort her.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Inuyasha, you leave in three weeks. I'll give you more details in two weeks. You'll be gone for four months, at the least. Is that understood, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said to him in a very commanding like voice.

"Yes, sir," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms securely around Kagome.

"Now for the good part. I have a letter for you." Sesshomaru said, dropping his commanding voice and putting on a normal tone, pulling an envelope from his jacket and handing it to Inuyasha.

"Does have anything to do with the stupid war?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to open up the letter if it was.

Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. Don't worry, I haven't read it." Sesshomaru said, standing up along with Kagome and Inuyasha. "I must go. My wife is probably wondering where I am."

"Don't you just love that feeling?" Inuyasha asked, shaking Sesshomaru's hand.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha. Nice meeting you, Kagome."

Sesshomaru put on his hat then left.

"Crap, crap, crap," Inuyasha said loudly after Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha saw Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She had her bangs covering her eyes and her fists were clenching the bottom of her maternity shirt.

(Kagome's POV)

I couldn't believe it. He was leaving me again. I felt like my world was shattering all over again when Sesshomaru told him he was leaving in three weeks.

I felt tears on the brim of my eyes, I bowed my head so my bangs would cover my eyes. I clenched the hem of shirt tightly. I didn't want to cry now. But my damn hormones got the better of me.

I couldn't believe this. He was going to leave me again. And miss the birth of our child. OUR CHILD!

Suddenly, I got the feeling I was safe, protected, and loved as Inuyasha pulled me towards him in a embrace.

"Kagome," he said softly, "everything is going to be all right."

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I let them out.

"I don't… want you to….l-leave," I said in between sobs. My knees buckled and I would have fallen to the ground if Inuyasha didn't pick me up and sit down on the couch with me in his lap, where I cried into his chest while he rubbed my back. "I love you."

"I know you don't, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered softly in my ear. "But I have to. I'm protecting you and our pup from those bastards. I won't let them hurt you. I love you so much. I won't let anything happen to you or our pup."

(Author's POV again)

"I know." Kagome said then hiccupped. "I'm just going to miss you so much."

"I know you will. And I'll miss you too." Inuyasha softly told her, gently cupping her chin and making her look at him straight in the eye. "Ich liebe dich." (Means I love you in German)

"Ich liebe dich auch," Kagome replied. Inuyasha knew Kagome loved being told I love you in foreign languages.

Inuyasha smiled and captured her lips in a kiss.

(The next day)

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Kagome said, at work, standing in front of a table of a bunch of men. They all looked at her hungrily. "What can I get you?"

"A burger with fries and your phone number." One man said then the rest of his buddies started laughing.

"Hey," another guy started, looking at Kagome's bulging stomach, "I'll be the father of that runt you're carrying."

"No thank you." Kagome told him, glaring at him. "This baby all ready has a wonderful father. And I'm happily married to the father, too. You jackasses." She showed them her left hand where a diamond ring was visible on her ring finger.

"Who's talking about me?" Inuyasha voice came from behind her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled, turning around and hugging him.

The men around the table seeing Inuyasha in his Army uniform immediately quieted down. They didn't want to mess with the Army in fear of being enlisted by force.

Inuyasha looked at the men at the table and growled in his throat.

"Hitting on my pregnant wife, are you?" he asked.

"No, we're not!" They said in a frantic tone. "We were just making sure she had a suitable father for the baby."

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes at them, not believing them one bit.

"Keh. Yeah right." Inuyasha said to them, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist then leading her to a table where he gently made her sit down. "You need to sit down for a bit." He told her.

"Inuyasha, I'm six months pregnant, not dying." Kagome told him. "I got to get back to work."

"Let Sango handle things for a while," Inuyasha told her, sitting by her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Sango's three weeks pregnant." Kagome told him. Inuyasha scratched his head. "She just told me this morning.

"I'm not surprised." Inuyasha told her. "Miroku's a real womanizer."

"Yeah, he is." Kagome laughed.

Just then, Sango walked by the table.

"Are you guys talking about me," Sango asked them. A tiny bit of glare in her eyes.

"Uh no." Kagome told her quickly.

Sango narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"I was just telling Inuyasha about you, Sango." Kagome told her.

"About what?"

"You being pregnant."

"You told him that?!"

"Yeah."

Sango growled at Kagome.

"So, how did Miroku react when you told him?" Inuyasha asked, wanting Sango's anger away from Kagome.

"He fainted." Sango told him then sighed.

Inuyasha laughed.

"So he can stand a battle but not the news of being a father. Odd." Inuyasha told her, shaking his head.

Kagome giggled then gasped as her hand flew to her stomach.

"Inuyasha! The baby kicked!" Kagome gleamed and lead her husbands hand to her stomach.

"What?" Inuyasha said, feeling the baby kick. "This is amazing, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and looked at him with much love in her eyes.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha looked at her with much love in his eyes. Sango, seeing Kagome and Inuyasha in their own little world, left.

"I love you so much," Inuyasha told her, gently taking her chin with his finger.

"I love you so much, too," Kagome replied, tears of happiness on the brim of her eyes.

Inuyasha kissed her and Kagome kissed him back.

"Are you done with your shift?" Inuyasha asked her, wiping away her tears of happiness with the pad of his thumb. He could smell that they were happy tears.

Kagome looked at the clock and nodded.

"Good. Let's go home." Inuyasha said, taking her hand and leading her out of the café.

Once they were home, Inuyasha sat Kagome on the couch and he sat at her feet and began rubbing them.

"You spoil me," Kagome said, smiling at him.

"Is that a problem?" Inuyasha asked her. "I'm supposed to spoil you. I'm your husband and the father of our children."

"Not at all. I love it when you rub my stinky swollen feet." Kagome laughed.

"Your feet don't stink. They're just swollen from you being on them so much."

"Well, I'm sorry. I like working."

Inuyasha looked at her for a minute then gulped.

"Kagome," he started, rubbing her toe knuckles.

"Yes," she replied, closing her eyes and smiling more.

"After I…leave, can you quit the café?" Inuyasha asked her.

"What? Why? I love working there." Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"I know. I just don't want to over exert yourself, that's all. I mean, I won't be here to rub your feet or beat up guys that look at you wrong." He looked at her with pleading golden eyes.

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, I know you want to keep me safe and happy but how will I be able to pay bills if I'm not working?"

"Easy. Money gets sent to you for every month that I'm gone since you're my wife. It can pay bills, buy baby stuff or anything that you want. And you won't even have to lift a finger."

"But what would I do all day? Sit around doing nothing?"

"Umm…" Was all Inuyasha said.

"Exactly." Kagome said, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"But, please, Kagome!" Inuyasha begged, doing the puppy dog pout. "Just think about it. For me?"

Kagome tried resisting those eyes but she couldn't. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll think about it." Kagome said, not looking at him.

"Aw! Thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha pecked her on the lips and smiled.

"I didn't say I would, Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"I know. But thinking about it is just as good."

"You're annoying sometimes, you know that?" Kagome told him. Inuyasha beamed.

"I know. But you love me." Inuyasha told her, his face inches above hers.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

After they broke apart, Kagome looked at him.

"Hey, did you read that letter yet?" She asked him.

"No, I haven't." Inuyasha told her. "Where is it?" He spotted it on the TV and got it. He looked at it and laughed. "It's from you."

"Huh?" Kagome said as Inuyasha sat by her feet again and began reading the letter.

Inuyasha looked at her stomach for a minute then back at the letter with a confusing look on his face.

"Are you six weeks pregnant?" He asked her.

"No. I'm six months. You should know that." Kagome told him. "Why?" Kagome remembered the letter she sent to him five and a half months ago. "Ohh. Is that my letter that you never got…until now?"

"Yeah." He told her. He put the letter on a table and started rubbing her feet again. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Kagome got a craving.

"Do we have any oranges?"

(Three Weeks Later)

"Do you have everything, Inuyasha," Kagome asked her husband as they stood outside the bus station. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah." He said, then looked back at the bus that was taking him away to war…again then he looked back at Kagome and brought her into his arms. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Kagome said then hiccupped in Inuyasha's Army jacket. Inuyasha brought her as close to him as much as he could. He didn't want to let her go, ever.

"FIVE MINUTES!" Someone shouted. (Can anyone say De-Ja-Vu?)

"I love you with all my heart." Inuyasha told her.

"I love you, too." Kagome said, her voice cracking from trying to hold back her tears.

They kissed. After they broke apart, Inuyasha kneeled down in front of Kagome's stomach and gently rubbed it.

"Hey, little guy," Inuyasha said to her stomach, his voice cracking, "I'll see you when I get back in a few months. Then me, you, and your mom are going to have lots of fun. So in the meantime, be good for mommy. I love you both so much." Inuyasha kissed her stomach as tears were making their way down Kagome's cheeks.

"TWO MINUTES!"

Inuyasha stood up and looked Kagome in the eye. His eyes were filled with love, sadness and regret.

"Ich liebe dich, Koi," Inuyasha told her.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Koibito," Kagome told him, more tears running down her cheeks.

They kissed, wanting to be with each other forever. But Fate(again) wouldn't let them.

"ONE MINUTE!"

"I got to go," Inuyasha told her. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Alive. For you and our pup, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and let out a strangled sob as Inuyasha got on the bus. It started up and left a second later.

…

Two months have past since the day Inuyasha left and Kagome nearing her due date.

"Sango, I'm bored." Kagome told Sango, laying down the book she was reading. After Inuyasha left, she quit her café job and since then, has been home everyday and it was driving her nuts.

"I know you are, Kagome." Sango told her, sitting by her on the couch.

Kagome groaned.

"I hate this. Why did Inuyasha make me quit??"

"Because he doesn't want you to over exert yourself."

Kagome grumbled something Sango couldn't hear right. Sounded like "Stupid dogs." Sango giggled at her friend.

Kagome got up from the couch, with great difficulty due to her massive stomach.

"I need a drink." Kagome said, waddling to the kitchen before Sango could stop her.

"That girl," Sango sighed, hearing water running in the kitchen. Suddenly she heard glass breaking and Kagome screams. "Kagome!" Sango ran to the kitchen as fast as her 3 month pregnant belly allowed her. When she got there, she saw Kagome clutching her stomach.

"My water…broke." Kagome gasped. "Baby…coming."

Sango, wide eyes, nodded frantically.

"Right. I'm calling Miroku now. Just hold on, Kagome." Sango said, dialing Miroku's number with shaking hands.

"Hold on to what?!" Kagome yelled, breathing heavily.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled into the phone. "Kagome's water broke!"

Pause.

"This is not the time to be making jokes and laughing, Miroku!" Sango growled out.

Pause, sounds of laughter were heard from the other line.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed, a contraction hitting her like a rock. (Lol. Irony)

"Dammit, Miroku! Stop laughing and get your ass over here. NOW!" Sango growled out, slamming the phone down on the receiver. Sango turned to Kagome and smiled sweetly. "He's going to be here soon, sweetie."

"He better!" Kagome yelled, grabbing a peach from a near by bowl and squashing it with her hand. "Grr! I am going to murder Inuyasha!"

Sango giggled, knowing she really didn't mean it. Kagome loved and missed Inuyasha with all her heart.

"Kagome, breathe and stay calm." Sango told her, grabbing a wash cloth, wetting it then wiping the peach goo from Kagome's hand. But when she was wiping the goo off, Kagome was hit with another contraction and grabbed her hand really tightly.

"Ahhh! Kagome, my hand!" Sango screamed as her hand was being crushed.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill that stupid dog!" Kagome yelled, tears of pain in her eyes.

"Sango! Kagome!" Miroku yelled, bursting through the door. Miroku had short black hair that was pulled into a pony at the nape of his neck and had deep violet eyes. His right arm was in a brace. During the war, he injured his arm and was not able to return to the war when Inuyasha left. So, he has been taking care of Kagome and Sango ever since.

"Miroku," Sango said, clutching her abused hand.

Miroku looked at her then to Kagome who was breathing heavily.

"Let's go to the hospital before Kagome hurts anyone else."

…

"Awww," Kagome cooed, looking at her newborn daughter in her arms. "She's so precious. And so small."

The newborn had black hair with silver highlights and black puppy ears. When she opened her eyes, they were a chocolate brown with gold around the pupils.

"Yes, she is." Sango said, looking down at the infant before snapping a picture at them. "What's her name?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I talked about it. If we were going to have a girl, we would name her Alina May. So, Alina May Takahashi." Kagome said, gently rocking her daughter.

"That's so cute!" Sango squealed.

Kagome smiled then yawned.

"Sango, we better go and let Kagome and Alina rest." Miroku told Sango.

"Wha…?" Sango said but then looked at Kagome and saw her eyelids close then snap open. She sighed. "Okay. Bye, Kagome."

"Bye," Kagome said to them and they left.

…

(With Inuyasha)

"Wow," Inuyasha breathed, looking at the picture of his wife and newborn daughter. "I'm a father." Inuyasha gleamed. "I'm a father!" He yelled, making everyone in the room look at him.

Underneath the picture were the words **Alina May Takahashi.**

_Dear, Inuyasha,_ started Kagome's latest letter.

_Congratulations, we are now proud parents of a healthy baby girl. I wish you could hold her. She is so much like you. She was born on June 24th__ at 3:43 pm. Kami, I wish you could've been there. It was…_

But before he could finish reading the letter, Sesshomaru stepped through the door of Inuyasha's tent. His face was grim.

"What is it, sir?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and forgetting about Kagome's letter.

"I have been just informed, tomorrow at dawn, we fight." Sesshomaru told him.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped.

"And you better pray hard for your lives because our spies have also informed me that those bastards are better than the last time around." Sesshomaru continued, looking at everyone in the room with stern silver eyes.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed, kicking a crate in anger that was by his bunk.

"Write to your love ones, pray and do anything thing else you might want to do 'cause this might be the last time they hear for you." Sesshomaru said, his silver eyes filled with sadness and regret. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru locked gazes. "Oh, Inuyasha, congrats on being a father."

Sesshomaru left the tent.

(Dawn)

"Prepare to die," one man said in front of Inuyasha. He was wearing a brown camouflaged uniform. In his hands was a giant gun. (Sorry. Don't know anything about guns or fighting.)

"Keh. You wish," Inuyasha said to him, his own weapon in his hands. "I have my wife waiting for me to come home, ALIVE!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Hmm," the man said, smiling, "maybe when I'm done killing you, I'll go for your wife, too."

Inuyasha blood boiled when he heard that. He aimed his gun at him and shot him. The man died instantly.

"Bastard." Inuyasha said, not looking at the dead body. Suddenly, a piercing pain erupted throughout his shoulder and he screamed as he fell to the ground, clutching his left shoulder.

More pain shot throughout his body as the enemy's took advantage of Inuyasha's pain and shot him.

Several people of Inuyasha's group shouted his name but he couldn't hear them. His head was filled with images of Kagome and his new daughter.

"Ka…go….me," Inuyasha said as he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

…

"Where is he?" Kagome asked anxiously, standing in front of the bus station as men in green filed out of buses.

"Relax, Kagome," Sango said, rocking the two and a half month old Alina in her arms. Kagome was too anxious to hold her right now. "He'll be here."

"I know." Kagome told her. "I'm just nervous." A flash of silver caught her eyes and she smiled. "INUYASHA!" She yelled, running up to him and jumping in his arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Kami. I missed you so much." Inuyasha kissed her for a very long time.

"I missed you, too." Kagome said, panting from the lack of air but she didn't care. She had Inuyasha back. They kissed again and would have gone on forever if they didn't hear someone clearing their throats loudly.

"Pardon me for interrupting," Miroku started, looking at the two lovers, "but some little girl wants to see her daddy." Miroku nodded towards the wide awake Alina who was watching her mother with some strange man.

"Is that her?" Inuyasha asked Kagome slowly as he let her out of his arms.

Kagome smiled at him, "Uh-huh." She picked up Alina from Sango's arms and brought her to Inuyasha. "Alina, this is your daddy," Kagome said to her daughter. "Say hello to him."

Kagome put Alina in Inuyasha's arms. Alina, looked at her father with wide eyes before smiling and giggling and snuggling into Inuyasha's chest. (Awww.)

Sango and Miroku, seeing the happy reunited family, quietly walked away.

"She's so small," Inuyasha said, watching his daughter yawn, showing her tiny fangs.

"Yeah," Kagome said, watch her husband and daughter bond. Inuyasha studied Alina for a while longer.

"She looks just like her mother." Inuyasha said, not looking away from Alina.

"Yeah. But acts like her father." Kagome softly told him.

"I love you, Koi." Inuyasha told Kagome, looking at her. "And I'm not leaving you ever again."

Kagome smiled brightly at him.

"I love you, too." Kagome said. And, with Alina sound asleep in between them, they kissed, putting all of their love into it.

And they lived happily ever after.

The END!

Whoa! Finally! I'm done writing this! Took me long enough. I hope you guys all liked it. I had some help from my best friend Courtney and I thank her for it! I love the support she gives me as I continue to write. I love you , girl! Well, I'm going to bed now. So,

R&R kindly please!

P.S. This is over 17 freaking pages long and is based off the song **Red, White, and Blue by Brian McKnight and Rascal Flatts. **

Drama Kagome


End file.
